


Give us a break

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Climbing a mountain is not fun, Fictober2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Climbing a mountain in a snowstorm to possibly face a Yonko is not fun. Everyone seems to get that, except Ace.
Relationships: Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Give us a break

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 “give us a minute or an hour.”

"Captain! Captain! Can we please take a break or something?" Saber asked. Many nodded their heads, signaling that they were in favor of this request.

"No." Deuce answered. "We can't stop on the middle on the mountain. We'll freeze to death...except Ace. Look, at the top of the mountain there will be a cave. We can rest there." Many of them groaned.

"Can you then please give us a minute or an hour? The top is still a good hour away and what will we do when we get there? Fight a Yonko? Yes! I don't want to face my death all sweaty and exhausted."

"We are not gone face a Yonko. At least I sure hope so." Deuce added the last part quietly.

Ace who had been at the front, so he could melt the snow away, had noticed that they had stopped and turned around. "What's the problem? He yelled. It was kind of hard to hear over the snow storm that they were in.

"The crew is tired." Deuce yelled back as loud as he could.

"Already? Oh." Ace began to walk down toward the rest, as energetically as always. He always seemed to have endless energy. "How about I carry on of you on my back and than you switch?"

Several people protested. That wouldn't be fair for Ace, but to Ace it didn't seem so bad. "Come on. I can take it. The top is only what? An hour away? I can make it easy! I'm sure you'll able to with some help. So if you guys are having trouble then I don't mind helping. Hop on."

Everyone decided that they were absolutely not going to do that. If their captain could do it than so could they. Though most of the crew envied the captains endless energy.

Lucky D's.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to write anything these days. I think I’m having a writers block. So I’m going to give writing a little break and just post what I have. Updates or new work will take some time. I hope this will be over quickly 😕
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
